Problems before Marriage
by Huntress Arashi
Summary: Sequel to RUNNING AWAY FROM SHARP BLADES. Ten months after confessing their feelings, Roy and Riza thought there will be no problem. Sorry I really suck at summaries. Pls just R&R.Of course it's not necessary to read RAFSB.Last chapter is up!
1. Tired or Excited?

A/N: Hello there!!! I'm here again. So now I just decided to do this sequel because vacation is killing me more than Physics do. Actually when I said in my previous fic that I'll make a sequel, I have totally no idea what to type. But then I gained enough energy to work for the idea. So here it is, the sequel to Running Away from Sharp Blades, Problems Before Marriage. And please read and review!!! Don't be so harsh to me please... By the way it's not really necessary to read RAFSB but... just read it if you want. Hehehe...

Disclaimer: It's obvious. I don't own FMA. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and I'm just using her characters because... I'm bored.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been ten months since they confessed their feelings, but they're still not married and decided to focus first on their work. After that trouble caused by Envy, she decided not to clip her hair again unless they're in a mission. Roy, of course, stopped flirting with other girls. Everybody's happy for them, and they thought there will be no problem.

It was past seven and they're the only ones left in the office. Roy was slacking again on his paperwork and Riza was just reading her favorite book.

"Riza..." He called as he dropped his pen on the table.

"If you'll gonna ask me again about the marriage, finish your paperwork first." Riza said which made him sighed deeply. Riza noticed it. "Why? Are you... tired of waiting?" She asked.

"What? Me? Tired? Of course, not! I'll wait, Riza." He convinced her and gave a smile as he finished his work. Unfortunately, Riza noticed that it was a fake smile, but decided to keep silent.

On their way home, Riza got the courage to speak. "Roy, uhhh... you've been asking the same question these past few weeks. Is there something bothering you?"

"There's nothing wrong, Riza. I'm just... too excited to have you as my wife. But, if you haven't decided yet, I'll wait." He simply said.

"I-I'm sorr-" He cut her off as he quickly pulled her closer and gently kissed her forehead. "I told you there's nothing wrong so you don't have to apologize." He whispered. "I love you and I respect your decision."

"I love you, too." She replied. They finally reached her house and she kissed him on his cheek, but he left her without saying any word.

She went in her house, took a bath, ate her dinner and fed Black Hayate. She just then realized that at that time, Roy was supposed to be calling her on the phone. She waited for the phone to ring. But after twenty minutes there was nothing but silence.

"That's it!" She got tired of waiting and immediately dialed Roy's phone number. Several rings were heard on the other line, but she didn't hear his voice. She dialed again, but the phone just kept on ringing. She did that thrice, but she was always answered by the same ring. Then, she ended up calling Maria.

"Hello?"

"Hello Maria, it's me, Riza."

"Oh, aren't you supposed to be talking to Roy at this time?" Maria curiously asked.

"Yeah. But, no one's answering his phone." She replied.

"What? He should be the one who's calling you, right?"

"You're right but these past few days, he stopped calling me at this time. I'm worried." Riza explained.

"Riza, whatever is in your mind right now, forget it. Maybe he's just busy or maybe he's already sleeping." Maria tried to calm her. "Why don't you just ask him tomorrow? Maybe he has a valid reason." She suggested.

"Thanks Maria."

"You're welcome." Suddenly, Maria heard a knock from her door. "Oh, Denny's here. Sorry Riza but I have a date with him tonight. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks again Maria, and good luck to your date." And with that, they both hung up the phone.

Meanwhile...

"Good evening everyone!" Roy greeted. Everybody stopped working and greeted him.

"Oh, the colonel's here!"

"Good evening colonel!"

"Hey get something for the colonel to eat!"

"How's your day sir?!"

"How's your work colonel Mustang?!"

He smiled. "You guys are kind. You shouldn't worry about me. Be worried of yourselves you guys are working night and day!" He praised them. "Why don't you guys take a break?"

"We just finished eating a while ago, colonel." Maes answered him. "Guys, let me talk to the colonel first." He smiled and the workers went back to their work.

"So... What's going on here?" Roy asked.

"It's almost done. We just need the things to put in there and the paints." Maes explained.

"Can they finish that within two months?" Roy worriedly asked.

Maes grinned. "Of course! I think they can even finish that in three weeks. But, you already spent a lot of money for this. I mean, this is too huge and very expensive for a gift."

Roy smiled. "It's okay. I'm sure this will make her very happy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There it is! Chapter one! Please read and review! I think this is drama. OMG! Did I just say drama?! OMG drama I'm not good at it. Just please R&R because I need some comments.


	2. Black Roses

A/N: Hello there again! Here's chapter two! I forgot to mention this in my previous chapter but... forgive me if there are some grammatical errors and/or typos. And please review... Thanks..!!!

Disclaimer: FMA isn't mine. Seriously, do I have to type this in every chapter?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up early as her dog happily barked to her while wagging his tail.

"Good morning Hayate." She greeted and proceeded to her daily routines.

And one of her daily routines was... checking the doorstep. Why? Since she became Roy's permanent girlfriend, it was like every guy in Central sent flowers to her doorstep before sunrise, probably those guys want to steal her from him. Of course, she won't fall for those boys.

As usual, she will be seeing not less than fifteen bouquets of roses and tulips. But today, something was different. As she opened the door, an unusual bouquet of roses caught her attention.

"What the...?"

There was a pile of red roses. But on top of that pile was a bouquet of black roses which surprised her. Black roses don't exist anywhere, she knew it, but a bunch of it was in front of her. She grabbed the bouquet on its tail, but she suddenly dropped it. Those roses still have sharp thorns! Some small cuts were on her hand, but she didn't care. She picked up the bouquet, careful not to be hurt by the thorns again.

"I definitely won't fall in love to someone who gave me this garbage." She thought.

Everything on that bouquet was black: the petals, the stems, the thorns, even the wrapper and the card that was in it. She noticed that card and opened it.

_You have plenty of suitors, huh. Aren't you satisfied of them?_

_Why don't you just let him go? He'll surely be happy with me._

_I'll do everything to get him away from you._

_You don't deserve him, bitch._

This made her mad, and at the same time, mystified. Who sent this? Another Roy's crazy ex-girlfriend? But she's no ordinary girl because of those black roses. She immediately threw it on the garbage can, including the red roses on her doorstep.

Minutes later and Roy finally arrived at her house. "Good morning." He greeted with a smile.

"Good morning." She greeted and kissed him on cheek, but her awkwardness was obvious on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as they both walked together to the office.

"Nothing, I'm just... embarrassed."

"Embarrassed with what?"

"I'm embarrassed with these people who keep sending me flowers in the morning. Everyday there is a pile of roses on my doorstep, and I'm fed up with them!" She grumbled.

"If you want, I'll arrest them." He suggested.

"No! That would be inappropriate." She protested. "But, I really want to get rid of them."

"Uhh... You want me to stay with you tonight?" He shyly asked.

"No! My neighbors might suspect that we're already living together!" She objected again.

"So what do you want me to do?"

She thought for a while. "Why don't you just come to my house before sunrise tomorrow? Maybe at five in the morning will do." She implied.

"Five in the morning?!!! But that's three hours earlier than usual!" He complained.

She suddenly felt disappointed and it was easily seen on her face. He noticed it and immediately changed his mind.

"B-but hey! I didn't say I can't! Surely I'll be there at five. Or if you want, I'll come there at four in the morning!" He confidently assured.

"Really? Are you sure you can? That's too early." She solicitously asked.

"Of course I can! I'll do everything for you, Riza!" He smiled and kissed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello everyone! It's a nice morning, isn't it?! Wanna see Elysia's latest pictures? I have three hundred photos that will surely encourage you to do your works properly!" Maes greeted as he entered the office.

"Nahhh... What's good in the morning?" Everyone moaned. Maes's presence truly annoyed all the people, except from Roy.

"Ahem... Excuse us everyone. I and Maes have something to discuss outside." Roy announced and everyone nodded. The two quickly went out of the room before everybody sighed in relief.

"Roy, I know you really appreciate my daughter's beauty, but you don't have to take a look at her pictures in private!" Maes confidently said.

"Hey! I don't care about those pictures." Roy disagreed abruptly.

"What?! You're so unkind!" Maes yelled.

"Let's get serious! How much are those appliances I told you to buy?"

"Well, I already ordered everything. Approximately, they cost fifteen thousand dollars. But they said you'll get a discount because you ordered a lot." Maes explained.

"That's good. I can still afford it. Just remember not to tell this secret to anyone." He commanded.

"Sure! But Gracia already knew it because I can't lie to her. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Okay, but just make sure Gracia won't tell this to anyone."

Roy's phone rang inside the office. Because Roy was busy talking to Maes, Riza volunteered to answer the phone.

"Hello? Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking." She greeted. But an eerie voice answered her.

_"You're still with him, huh."_

"Hello?" She repeated.

_"Let him go. We're already happy together. You are such a nuisance in our relationship."_

"May I know who's speaking please?" She tried to be polite.

_"Just wait, Elizabeth. Soon I'll be there, right behind you, to end your life." _The voice whispered and hung up the phone.

"Who's that?" Havoc curiously asked.

She just shrugged and lied, "Wrong number." Havoc didn't notice her anxiety. Certainly, that voice scared her. Who was that?

Suddenly, she noticed some papers on Roy's table. Those were lists of construction supplies and their prices. She took and read it. _'Construction supplies? For what?'_ She thought.

"Riza?" Roy called which startled her.

"Oh, you're there." She plainly said as she gave him the lists. "What are these?" She asked.

Roy took the papers and surprised that Riza had read it. "Oh these? Some schools in East City need reconstructions so I listed the construction supplies and their prices." He lied and fortunately, she believed on that lie. "Oh, I heard the phone rang a while ago. Did someone important call me?"

_'Someone important?'_ Riza thought. "No, it was just a stranger who accidentally dialed our headquarters' number."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay I have to end it there. I think this chapter is quite long. And now this chapter is like... suspense? I really don't know what genre this story belongs. But, just review guys! Thanks. And by the way, if I didn't get at least four good reviews for these first two chapters, I will not continue this story anymore.


	3. Sleepless

A/N: Hello there! Here's chapter three! I just finished this at four in the morning. Oh, how sad. I just got four reviews. Thanks to these people anyway:

Danelle

Dreams-United

Winglessfairy25

Of course this is not credits page. I just want to thank them because they gave me reviews... So here... read chapter three...

Disclaimer: Too sleepy to type...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You're still with him, huh."_

_"Let him go. We're already happy together. You are such a nuisance in our relationship."_

_"Just wait, Elizabeth. Soon I'll be there, right behind you, to end your life."_

Those words echoed in her mind throughout the day. It was ridiculous to think that a brave woman like her, who had gone through different tragic battles, was frightened by just a phone call. _'Who was that? That's just a phone call. Why am I so scared of it?' _She thought as they both strolled on their way home.

"Riza, is there something wrong?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Roy's voice.

"Oh,uh, nothing." She replied with a smile.

"But you don't look okay, Riza. Come on, tell me the truth. What's bothering you?" He asked again.

"Where were you last night?" She changed the topic by asking another question.

"I'm in my house, of course." He answered nervously.

"I called you last night but no one's answering the phone."

"Oh, maybe I was already asleep. You know work is very tiring and that's why I decided to sleep earlier." He lied.

"But these past few days, you stopped calling me. Why is that so?"

"Oh, did I? I-I'm sorry. I think I really slept so early these past few days." He lied again but this time, it convinced her."But I won't forget to call you later. I promise. And I'll be at your doorstep tomorrow at four in the morning."

She just smiled and nodded as they reached her house. She kissed him (as usual) and waved goodbye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had just finished eating when her phone rang. "It's Roy." She said happily but as she was about to lift the phone, her emotion changed.

"_You're still with him, huh."_

_"Let him go. We're already happy together. You are such a nuisance in our relationship."_

_"Just wait, Elizabeth. Soon I'll be there, right behind you, to end your life."_

She thought she had forgotten the phone call. She was snapped out of her thought by another ring of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening "Baby"! It's me, Roy." He cheerfully greeted.

She laughed. "Hahaha! Baby?! You're so cheesy!" She was thankful Roy was true to his promise.

They spent the night talking about their pasts and funny things that happened that day. But she never told her about the roses and the phone call. She ended their conversation by saying she's already sleepy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roy!" Everyone was surprised when Roy arrived at the construction site.

"I thought you'll be going to her house at four. You should be sleeping now." Maes yelled.

"Thanks for your concern but, I can't leave you here working while I'm lying on my bed." He reasoned.

"But you're already tired."

"You guys are tired, too, right? But you still keep on working. And I think I don't need sleep. I still have a lot of energy in my body! Now let me just help you." He insisted.

The other workers couldn't do anything but to obey him. He forced Maes to go home and ensure that he'll take care of everything. He worked with other men until he realized he had to go to Riza's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza was awoken by Black Hayate's loud barks. "Hmmm... What is it Hayate? Your master is still sleepy." She asked her dog as she rubbed her eyes.

Hayate ran out of her room and barked again. She tiredly followed her dog and realized that Hayate's barking to someone beyond her door while wagging his tail. She looked at the clock. It's past four in the morning. "Roy!" She hurriedly opened the door and found him sleepily standing at her doorstep.

"Good morning!" He greeted with a smile.

"G-good morning... W-why did you come here this e-early?!" She stuttered.

"I promised you I'll come here at four." He reminded. "I already saw two men passing at your house with bouquets of roses, and I told them to leave immediately or I'll burn their asses."

"What? You're so ruthless! You should have just told them to simply go away." She scolded him. "Come in."

_"At last! I got the chance to get in her house!"_ He thought joyfully as he went into her house. She didn't notice the paper that Roy posted on her door before he entered.

_Hey you! Yes you! I know you have those roses in your hands._

_I'm in her house. Now don't you dare place your bouquet of junks at her doorstep or I'll search for you and turn you into ashes._

_-Colonel Mustang_

_-The Flame Alchemist_

Riza brought her a cup of tea while he was sitting at the couch, patting Black Hayate's head. "Here, drink it. Please wait for me. I'll just prepare my stuffs and take a bath." The last words made him smirked. Unfortunately, Riza saw that smirk and figured out what was on his mind.

"I know what you're thinking." She glared at him.

"Huh?" He pretended to be innocent.

"Arghhh... Don't you dare sneak at the bathroom or I'll pull your eyeballs out of their sockets!" She warned him. His eyes widened and just nodded in response.

After preparing herself, they decided to go to office immediately. When they got out of her house, surprisingly, no one really left even a petal of rose on her doorstep. When she was about to lock the door she noticed the paper that was posted on it. She took and read it.

She chuckled. "You are such a good threat." She laughed so much that it pissed him.

"Yeah, yeah that's how I love you." He said plainly but she continued laughing.

She crumpled the paper and threw it in the thrash can. She then noticed the black roses in it that she found yesterday. _"No black roses today._ _It's really good to have Roy with me."_ She thought.

The rest of the day turned out to be good. Roy did his paperwork nicely, no threats in phone calls, and no black roses. She came home safely. She did her usual routines; Roy called her again, and proceeded to sleep.

Just when she thought everything was peaceful, she heard Black Hayate barked. At first, she thought Roy was outside. But when she realized that Hayate's bark indicated his anger, she immediately took her gun and ran to the living room. She looked at the window but saw no one. Then, she heard a noise from her room. She rushed in there and surprised that the window in her room was broken. She ran towards the window and saw someone running away from her house. She didn't figure out if that's male or female because it was too dark outside. She looked behind and something on her bed caught her attention.

A note... and black roses scattered on her bed.

She read the note.

"_You're lucky he was with you this morning."_

"_I just obeyed him not to place the bouquets on your doorstep, that's why I placed them on your bed."_

"_Why don't you sleep with those roses? If you do, I'm sure you'll have the longest sleep in your life."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have nothing to type here. Just review. Thanks. crawls on the bed and sleeps


	4. Lies

A/N: Here's chapter four! Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters. I just finished this at one in the morning (Philippine time of course). I really need some sleep and so as Roy. And I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but... Sorry if there are grammatical errors or typos...

Disclaimer: (Too lazy to type...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked at the roses scattered on her bed and noticed that something was different. There were still sharp thorns, but that wasn't the problem. Their stems were coated with sticky liquid. She put on her gloves and carefully lifted a rose from her bed. She observed it and discerned that the rose was coated by a poisonous liquid made from the leaves of hemlock. She knew this because she encountered the poisonous plant several times when she was in her military years.

If she really did sleep with those roses, she'll definitely won't able to wake up. She carefully removed those roses from her bed and replaced her blanket and bed sheet.

_"Someone really wants to kill me."_ She forced herself to sleep but always bothered by the same thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day she worriedly opened the door and thankfully, no roses were at her doorstep. She still didn't forget about what had happened last night. She wanted to investigate but worried that Roy might found out that she's in big trouble. She doesn't want him to be involved in this.

"No roses today?" Roy asked as she opened the door.

"That's because you threatened them." She chuckled.

They both walked to the office and Riza was still in her deep thought about what had happened last night. Roy was too sleepy that's why he didn't notice Riza's awkwardness.

He yawned several times in just a minute and Riza noticed it. "Didn't you get enough sleep?" She asked.

"Yes... I mean no! I was just... uhh... tired." He was awoken by Riza's question.

"Tired? How? What did you do last night?" She frowned.

"Uhh... N-nothing important. I just... cleaned my room last night because it was too messy..." He pretended he told her the truth.

Riza just kept quiet. Something in her was telling that he's lying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... And all the furniture cost less than a hundred thousand dollars." Maes had just finished explaining.

"Okay, I'll order them. Tell the others that I'll immediately give their salaries after they have completed everything in the house." Roy reminded.

"Sure. But, Roy, do you still have money for yourself? I mean, you already spent more than a million for just a gift." Maes concernedly explained.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I can make her happy, I can spend everything, even my life for her."

While the two were talking outside the office, Jean noticed that Riza was in deep thought. "Something wrong?" He asked as he threw his cigarette in the thrash can.

Riza didn't hear him.

"Lieutenant? Is there something bothering you?" Jean said as he snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Huh? Uhh... Jean? Y-you're there." She immediately took the paper on her desk and read it.

"Lieutenant, don't pretend you're okay. I know something's bothering you." He remarked.

"Huh? How did you say so?" She asked as she pretended she was reading the paper.

"Well, normal people don't just read papers if they're inverted." He took the paper from her hands and turned it up side down before he gave it back. Riza was dumbfounded.

"See? Something's really bothering you." He confirmed. "Is that about the colonel?" He asked.

"Uhh... Well... uhh... yes." She decided to talk about him. "Jean... uhm... You're always at the bar every night, right?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm always with Falman and Breda. Why?"

"Does he go there every night?"

"Since you became his permanent girlfriend, he stopped going to that place. Is that what was bothering you? I assure you he'll never go back there." Havoc guaranteed.

Roy and Maes finally entered the office and both proceeded to their work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, he was about to call her when suddenly, his phone rang. He thought it was Riza who got tired of waiting for his call.

"Hello Riza? Sorry if you wait-" He was cut off by Maes's voice on the other line.

"Roy, this is Maes! You better come here immediately! Something terrible was happening here!" Maes nervously shouted as Roy heard noises from other men. He dropped the phone and rushed to the place.

Meanwhile, Riza was eating when she heard Black Hayate barked. She thought it was the one who threatened her. She immediately grabbed her gun in her room and rushed to the door. When she opened it, she found no one but another black rose on her doorstep. She picked it up and noticed that a note was tied on it. She untangled the note and read it.

_"I'm with him tonight."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok that was short. I think this chapter sucks. Sorry I'm just tired. Please review! Thanks! Why is it that asterisks don't work here? Awww how sad.


	5. Fire and Tears

A/N: Hello! Here's chapter five. Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters. You guys give me the energy to continue this fic. Okay here's chapter five. Sorry if there are some grammatical errors or typos. And why do I update so often?

Disclaimer: FMA is not mine... (Do you really take time to read this?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She angrily crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash can. _"Roy wouldn't do that to me. He would never cheat on me." _She assured herself as she went in to her room. Roy had stopped going to bars and hotels after she became his girlfriend. But these past few days, something different was happening to him. He stopped calling her for a few days, he yawned so often that it looked like he hadn't got enough sleep, he had this pile of receipts on his desk, and he talked to Maes in private so often... Yes. He's with Maes. As long as Maes was with him there will be nothing wrong. He'll surely lead him to the right path... But what if Maes wasn't around? Finally she got out of her thoughts and went to his house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened here?" He asked them as he got out from his car.

"We were eating our dinner when we noticed that the kitchen in the first floor was burning. Thanks to these men, the fire didn't spread out through the whole house and only the kitchen on the first floor was severely affected. The floor of a bedroom above the kitchen was partly burned. The kitchen appliances in there were all damaged." Maes explained.

Roy let out a heavy sigh. "Being betrayed by my own powers... that's embarrassing."

"Roy, if you think this was an accident then you're wrong." He took a folded scarf from his pocket and unfolded it. "Look, these were the ashes I saw on top of the stove. These aren't ashes of wood. Probably these are ashes of grasses or something leafy." He explained.

"You mean someone intentionally burned it?" Roy asked. Maes nodded in response.

"Well, I think I have to order those appliances again." Roy grimaced. "I'll surely toast that someone who did this."

"Don't worry, Roy, I'll try to investigate about this incident." Maes assured him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza knocked on Roy's door several times but it seemed like no one's inside. "Roy?" She called again and again but there was no response.

Suddenly, an old woman passed by. She was Roy's neighbor and Riza knew her. "Miss Hawkeye?" The old woman said.

"Oh, madam, you're there. Good evening." Riza greeted.

"Good evening, too. I thought you were with Roy tonight."

"No, he wasn't with me. That's why I went here. Have you seen him?" Riza asked.

"Huh? He left an hour ago. I thought he went to your house." The old woman said. "In fact, he always leaves his house at this hour and I thought he always accompanies you at night."

Riza frowned at her explanation. "Uhhh... is that so... Thanks for informing me." And with that, she ran away from his house.

As she got home, she immediately lied down on her bed and buried her face on the pillow. She can't help those tears fell from her eyes. _"What does that mean? Is he really cheating on me? Is he really with another girl tonight?! No! He can't do that! I know he couldn't!"_ Riza cried more on this thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, luckily, it was her day off. She got out from bed as she heard Black Hayate barking and Roy's voice calling her from outside. She opened the door and Roy greeted her with a smile.

When she opened the door, he was surprised to see her very depressed face and reddened eyes. He had never seen her like this.

"Riza, are you okay? Are you sick today?" He concernedly asked as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"No, I'm okay. I just didn't get enough sleep." She lied. "By the way, I'm off today. Don't slack off on your work." She said without even smiling.

"Of course I won't." He smiled as he released her from his hug.

"Uhh... Roy..." She wanted to ask something but a different question came out of her mouth. "Uhh... D-did you sleep well last night?"

He chuckled on her question. "Oh... Uhhh... Not really. My mind was filled with thoughts of you last night and they kept me awake until midnight." He smiled.

She stared at his eyes for a second. That's true. He didn't sleep well last night. But the reason, she figured out, was false. He was the one to break the silence.

"Uhh... got to go now. I think I still have mountains of papers to sign." He slowly walked away from her house.

"Don't you dare go anywhere when I'm not around." He smiled on her statement. But this was rather a warning to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you go. I think this is a sad chapter. Awww drama... Please review and tell me what you think... Please... Please... And by the way, I wrote/typed another fic entitled "Once in a Lifetime" (and it isn't related to this fic)... And I'm not really getting enough reviews so please, please, please R&R it... I just need four reviews to continue it... Thanks...!!!


	6. At the Park

A/N: Hello there! And now I updated again! I just don't want you guys to wait longer. Well, here's chapter six. This mainly focuses on Havoc's emotions. And I just involved him in the trouble now. If you don't care about Havoc and you always wanted to dump him then I suggest you should just read the last part down there after the flashback. But if you love Havoc, or if you just really want to know what's happening to him then take time to read the whole chapter. By the way, thanks to those who reviewed!!! Keep on submitting your reviews!!! Thanks...!!!

Well, here's chapter six. Sorry if there are grammatical errors or typos.

Disclaimer: I don't own Havoc... and FMA...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean lit up a cigarette and planted it in his mouth. It was normal to smoke for him, but Roy got pissed off with the smokes.

"Jean, will you please stop smoking. You're distracting me." Roy requested as he stopped scribbling on the paper.

"But... I'm bored. Besides, I'm already done with my reports." Jean remarked.

"Huh? You're already done? Why didn't you say so? Okay you're dismissed." Roy said as he went back to work.

Jean stood and looked at him. "But sir, Lieutenant Hawkeye isn't here. I'm worried if you'll be skipping you're work again."

Maes tapped his shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry, Jean. As long as I'm here he won't be slacking off on his work." He assured.

"Uhhh... Okay." Jean immediately went out of the office. But instead of going home he decided to stay at the park to smoke. He sat on a bench under a tree and lit up a cigarette. He observed everything from left to right. _"It's been three years since I first stayed here. But still, nothing has changed."_ He thought.

Flashback: Jean's POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: For the first time in this fic... We're on someone's POV now... lolz... sorry for interrupting)

Three years ago, it was a good morning. I was promoted and transferred to Central by Colonel Mustang. Thanks to that guy, he chose me as one of his subordinates though I'm not as smart as anyone else.

I saw a vacant bench under a tree and decided to take a seat. This place is very cool, and I have a good view of Central Headquarters. I took a cigarette and stuck it in my mouth. It was really vexing to know that I'm smoking in a very clean area, but decided to continue what I wanted to do. And thanks to the cigarette, I first met her.

A short-haired blonde woman walked towards me. She's cute, I thought. One thing I immediately noticed was that she's wearing a blue uniform like mine. A female soldier? I was confused. She doesn't look like she had surpassed those military trainings. She stopped in front of me and saluted. I stood and did the same.

"Good morning." She greeted. "I'm second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. You must be Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc." She assumed.

I was puzzled. How did she know? I'm sure this was the first time I saw her. Finally I asked her. "Oh... Yes... How did you know?"

"On the order they gave me it was stated that I'll be joining you, together with some other soldiers under Colonel Mustang's command." She explained. "And I searched for information and found out that you can be easily recognized by that cigarette stuck in your mouth." She pointed on the stick and I nearly dropped it.

I was impressed. Surely, there are a lot of soldiers who smoke. But how did she figure out my identity that easy? I never really thought about my new co-workers after knowing I was promoted. But Riza, she even knew my description. That's really impressive. "So... Uhhh... It seems like you know a lot about me."

"Not really that much. Just you're profile and educational background. And I also know the profiles of our other new co-workers." She looked at her watch. "Oh, I need to go. I still have to introduce myself to Colonel Mustang. See you later." She released a lovely smile before she walked away.

That smile was the sweetest smile I've ever seen. So innocent, so calm, I can't even believe I saw that from a soldier's face. I was lucky to be the one who first saw her smile here at Central. I wish I brought my camera at that time, because I didn't know I will never witness that very relaxing smile again.

Months later and I noticed she started letting her hair grow. That just made her more beautiful, though I had rarely seen her without her hair clip. Another thing I noticed was that, Riza and Roy started showing some feelings for each other. Whenever she's not looking, I stole some glances, only to find out that she's staring at him. And there are times when I caught him staring at her while she's doing her paperwork. It surely hurt me, but I thought I have to endure it, and respect her feelings.

And that day when Envy put her life in danger, it happened just at this park, at the front of this bench where I sat. I couldn't do anything; even Roy couldn't do anything to save her. Luckily, there's Winry to help. She was safe, and then Roy proposed. She didn't even hesitate to confess her feelings. And when she kissed him, I felt a real pain inside me. I wanted to scream her name and say "I love you" but I couldn't. I wanted to pull her away from his embrace and remove that ring on her finger, but I didn't let my emotion carry me. I knew I don't own her, I never did. I was just standing there, with the crowd, watching them enjoying their precious moment.

End of flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean was pulled out from his thought by a dog's bark. He looked down and saw Black Hayate happily barking at him while wagging its tail. He lifted and placed him on his lap. "You're here. Does that mean..." He then heard her voice.

"Jean!" She called. She was wearing an off-shoulder, long sleeved, blue cotton dress (or maybe an oversized shirt that fits her body) and the length was just two inches below her knee, and a pair of white shoes. As usual, she let her hair down. She immediately ran towards him.

_"She's very attractive... Oh no what am I thinking?! She's already taken!"_ He thought. "Hi! What are you doing here?" He asked as he motioned her to sit beside him.

"I took Black Hayate for a walk and he suddenly ran away. He might have smelled you here." She explained.

He smiled. "This park... A lot of things had happened here." He simply said.

She instantly remembered Roy. "Yeah... I wish I could just go back to those memories and stay there forever."

He looked at her as she frowned. "Riza, is there something wrong?" Jean worriedly asked.

"I really want to pretend there's nothing wrong... But I don't want to fool myself anymore." She admitted.

"Do you want to talk about this? I think it will make you feel better, at least." He said as he patted Black Hayate's head.

"We can't talk about this here, Jean. I might get very emotional."

"Uhhh... Why don't we just talk about this in my house? It's just a five minute walk from here." He suggested.

She nodded. "That would be better."

Black Hayate jumped to the ground as they both strolled to his house. They're completely unaware that a pair of eyes was watching them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awww was that sad? I feel sorry for Havoc. And I feel like I have a lot of errors regarding the tenses. Please tell me what you think guys!!! Please review!!! Please, please, please!!! Thanks!!! Oh, it's almost six in the morning (Philippine time of course) and I'm still awake!!! I really need to sleep now. Just review please!!! Thanks!!!


	7. Cry

A/N: Hello! Sorry I didn't update immediately. I was kinda busy now because next Friday will be the first day of classes in my school. Oh, what the heck... and I have a very crazy schedule... but I'll still try to update this story. Well, here's chapter seven. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please review again. Thanks... And sorry for those grammatical errors or typos I committed...

Disclaimer: (Too busy to type...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost dawn when Roy decided to drop by on her house. He knocked several times but there wasn't any response from inside. Even Black Hayate's not around. He thought that she might have been shopping for groceries. He called her name for the last time, but when he got nothing but silence he decided to leave and proceeded to the house.

The next day he went to her house, still she was nowhere to be found. He thought Riza went to the office earlier. "She might be angry at me for not meeting me here last night. Oh my, I really need to apologize." He said.

He then went to a nearby flower shop and met Grace, who just opened the shop earlier than he expected. She had these brown eyes and hair that's just above her shoulder. She was once dated by Roy, but he broke up with her after realizing his love for Riza. She didn't protest and just accepted his decision.

"Good morning! You opened your store earlier." Roy greeted her.

"Oh, it's you Mr. Mustang. Good morning!" She greeted as she arranged some flowers.

Roy then noticed her arms full of bandages. "Are you working so hard? You have lots of bandages on your arms." He remarked.

"Oh, these? I got them from thorns. I was carrying too much roses and when I slipped, all of them fell on my arms." She explained and chuckled.

"Oh, really..." _"For her body, she can only carry... maybe twenty roses at a time. Even if they fell on her arms, they won't cause severe wounds like what she has now."_ He thought.

"Uh... Mr. Mustang... I have lots of fresh flowers today. Want to see them?" She interrupted him.

He instantly remembered why he was there. "Oh yeah... I want to buy some red roses for Riza. I think she's mad at me."

"Oh, she's mad at you? Is that why she's with Lieutenant Havoc yesterday?" She wittingly asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I saw her with Lieutenant Havoc at the park yesterday. They sat on a bench for a while and then they just walked together to his house. She even brought her dog with them." She narrated in detail.

"Are you sure?"

She just nodded.

"Forget what you saw yesterday. And I won't buy those roses anymore." He frowned and immediately ran towards the headquarters.

"Too bad I won't be able to witness their fight." She said to herself as she smirked evilly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He burst in their office and searched first for Riza. She wasn't around, but Jean caught his attention. He furiously walked to his table and grabbed him by his collar.

"Colonel!" Everyone called.

"Colonel! What are you doing?!" Breda loudly asked.

"Where is she?! What did you do to her?!" He angrily asked Jean as he glared at him.

He smirked. "Am I supposed to be the one who's asking that?" He then glared at him and pushed him away.

His eyes widened as he involuntarily released him. "W-what do you mean?" He was puzzled.

"What do I mean?!" Jean then grabbed his collar and pinned him to the wall. "She went to your house the other night only to find out that you always leave your house at that time!" This statement hit him. "She's crying the whole night saying she's always fooling herself! She kept on telling herself that everything's okay! That you're just busy and tired from work that's why you don't have enough time for her! But the truth is she's never that okay!" He said while holding back his tears. "She blames herself for loving you! She wants to get mad at you but she can't!"

Finally, Jean didn't control his emotions and tears immediately rolled down on his cheek. "Because of you, I can't tell her that I love her! I can't kiss her! I can't embrace her! I can't even hold her hand and say everything's okay!" He released his left collar, clenched his fist and aimed to punch him. But when he saw Roy's sad and weakened face, he dropped his hand by his side and released his collar.

"If... if I'm going to hurt you... she'll surely get mad at me..." Jean whispered as he lowered his head and ran out of the headquarters.

Roy fell on his knees and covered his face with his hands. "W-what did I just do?" He cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He already knew you're here." Jean said as he entered his bedroom.

"Did you tell him?" Riza asked while sitting on the bed.

He shook his head. "I don't know how he found out."

Riza then noticed his reddened eyes. "You cried." She remarked.

"Sorry... I almost hurt him." He confessed.

She smiled. "You don't have to apologize."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was sitting under a tree that was just beside the house. Still, he can't forget what had happened that day. Tears didn't stop falling from his eyes as he covered his face with his hand.

"Roy?" Maes called from behind.

"I-I'm not a good boyfriend, am I?" He asked him as he removed his hand from his face.

"No, Roy, you are. You are better than any man around her." Maes tried to convince him.

"But... But I just made her cry!" He uttered. "If I only knew how these things would turn out..."

"Roy, you don't have to blame yourself. No one wants this. You're just trying to make her happy."

"But I didn't make her happy! I never made any girl happy!" Roy shouted. "I'm so stupid... She had suffered enough... I have to let go of her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awww... Was that sad? Poor Havoc... Well, I need reviews! Please, please, please! I'm really having a hard time updating my fics so please review... If I didn't get at least five reviews my next update will be on... September! No just kidding... I just want some reviews from you guys! Please review! Thanks! I'm sure you noticed something different in this fic... No of course not the errors they normally appear in every chapter... I mean the character... And if you still haven't figured out what I'm saying... I'll tell you in the next chapter. Just review... Thanks!


	8. Let Go

A/N: Good day! Well, it seems like most of you didn't notice _her_ in the previous chapter. Okay so I'll tell ya. (Warning: May contain spoilers) If you have seen episode 37 of the anime (The Flame Alchemist, the Bachelor Lieutenant & the Mystery of Warehouse 13) when Havoc and the others were secretly observing Roy, there was a girl from a flower shop who gave him a letter containing two tickets and that night he dated her. At the English version of FMA, that girl was named Grace, so I just used her in my fic. If you want to see her again I have a screenie here. Just e-mail me. (End of spoilers) She'll be utilized in this fic properly, I promise.

Okay I think that was a long note so... here you go... chapter eight. Please review... Please... Thanks. I'm very sorry if there are some grammatical errors or typos... just couldn't get away from them...

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters... but the mansion is my imagination's property...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'll let her go? No way! You can't do that!" Maes protested.

He shook his head. "She had suffered enough from me, Maes. I don't want to make her cry again."

Suddenly, a worker interrupted their conversation. "Uh... excuse me sir... We've already finished everything in the mansion. The electricity and water are already working, and we finished cleaning up in and out of the place."

Roy wiped his tears by his gloves and smiled at the guy. "Okay thanks! Tell the others I'll give your salaries after dinner." The guy smiled back and went to where his co-workers were eating.

Maes sighed and smiled. "See? The mansion is already done. Do you think you can live in there alone if you'll going to break up with her now?"

Roy smiled, but tears flowed from his eyes. He covered his face with both hands, but he wasn't able to prevent them from falling. "I-I don't know..." He sobbed continually.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maes arrived at their house earlier than usual. He greeted Gracia with a kiss.

"You're early today. What's wrong?" Gracia worriedly asked as they both sat on the couch.

Maes frowned. "He has a big problem right now."

"Why? What happened to him?"

"Riza figured out that Roy's not in his house every night. And now she thinks that Roy is cheating on her. And just this morning Havoc revealed to us that he likes her. I don't know if Riza's aware of it but, she's with him now." Maes explained.

"So is this Havoc's fault?"

"We can't blame him. He's just trying to help her. And besides, no one knows about Roy's plans aside from us, so nobody will surely understand what's happening." He sighed. "He's planning to break up with her tomorrow."

His statement shocked her. "What?! No! He can't do that!"

"That's what I told him, but he has decided." He looked at her. "I think Riza would never believe on him, or even on me. But Gracia, I think she'll understand everything if you talk to her personally."

She smiled. "I'll do my best to help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Fuery entered the office and surprised to find only Breda and Falman. "Good morning. Where's everyone?"

"I'm here." Breda said.

"I'm here." Falman repeated.

"The colonel's not here, lieutenant Hawkeye's not here, lieutenant Havoc's not here, even lieutenant colonel Hughes isn't here. Where are they?" Fuery curiously asked. The two just shrugged.

"I guess we could also leave the office now." Breda said.

"Yeah. Let's just say that today is holiday." Falman agreed.

"It's a good morning, isn't it?!" Major Armstrong burst in from the door with sparkles as he ripped off his jacket and undershirt.

"Do you really have to rip off your shirt?" Breda said in annoyance.

"No littering please..." Fuery reminded.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Major, do you know where the others are?" Falman instantly asked.

Armstrong knew nothing about what's happening. "I don't know. Maybe they're out for a picnic. By the way, I was sent here to guard you guys, in case you want to escape from work again."

Everyone sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy knocked several times. Finally, after a lot of knocks, Jean opened the door.

"What do you want?" What a pleasant greeting from Jean.

"Sorry if I interrupted you. May I talk to her for a while, please?" Roy calmly begged.

Jean sighed. "Come in." He said as he let him entered his house.

"She's upstairs, in my room." Jean informed.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Roy said.

"If she doesn't want to talk to you, please get out of my house immediately. I don't want to see her cry again because of you." He reminded.

Riza was quietly staring at the window when he came in. The door's squeak disturbed her. She thought it was Jean but when she turned, she saw the man she didn't want to see at that time. "Roy..." She quickly grimaced.

"Riza... let me talk to you first, please." He pleaded.

"What else do we have to talk about? What I found out was enough. If you're going to explain, I won't listen." She turned and faced the window as she felt her tears on the corners of her eyes.

He gave a fake smile. "You don't have to. I have nothing more to say." He walked towards her. She heard his footsteps and confused if she'll let him get near to her or if she'll leave him and run away. Running away was a good idea, but something in her was keeping her stiff.

Finally, he's just a step behind her. But he kept that distance between them. She's still facing the window, and what she can only see was his reflection. Some tears fell from his eyes and rolled down to his cheek, and she noticed them. She didn't hold back her tears and let them flowed from her eyes.

"I- I'm sorry. I know I'm not a good boyfriend. I know I'm not a good man. I apologize for whatever I've done, or for whatever you think I did. I didn't intend to make you cry. I deeply regret that."

They both heard each other's sob, but he continued to speak. "I know you're mad at me, and I know you'll never forgive me. I'm not really asking for forgiveness. All I want is for you to be happy."

He paused for a while and took a deep breath. She was still crying as she kept her ears on his voice. "Thank you. Thank you for being so kind to me. Thank you for being a very good girlfriend, even just for a while. Thanks for everything."

He pulled out a small jewelry box from his pocket. "You need someone better than me. I'm aware that a womanizer like me doesn't deserve you. I... I don't deserve you... So I'm letting you go." He didn't take her hand. Instead, he placed the jewelry box on her open, empty palm that was on her side. He hesitated at first, but he decided to embrace her, for the last time.

She didn't speak or move when she was enveloped in his embrace from behind. She just stood there and felt his tears fell on her shoulder. Her tears flowed rapidly from her eyes. Drops of them continuously rolled down from her cheek and fell directly to the floor.

"I love you." He whispered before pulling away from her. He slowly walked towards the door and before he exited the room, he glanced at her, standing still in front of the window while crying.

Roy went down to see Havoc who was just near the door. He wiped his tears and smiled at him. "Take care of her." He said before going out of his house.

Riza sat at the edge of the bed, still crying. She noticed the jewelry box on her hand and opened it. There are two items in the jewelry box. But she was surprised to find a ring similar to what Roy gave her when he proposed; similar to what she was wearing, only that it was her name that was carved behind it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awww... was that sad? Uhhh... About the ring::: the ring that Riza wears has Roy's name carved behind it while Roy's ring has Riza's name. I don't know if that's traditional in engagement rings but some of my friends have those rings where their partners' names were carved under or behind the rings. But honestly we're not in LOTR... lol... So please review!!! Thanks!!! I worked hard for this... Uh... not really that hard... but hard enough to make me feel sleepy... lol... This chapter and the latest chapter on my other fic were supposed to be uploaded yesterday but... ZOMGOOGLE when I woke up no one in the neighborhood has a land line connection. That sucks. Anyway, just please review, please! I need them to keep this fic alive! Thanks! And please R&R my other fic, too, coz it really doesn't receive a lot of reviews. Please? Thanks!!! I'll update soon!


	9. He Deserves Her

A/N: Muhahahaha!!! I am so happy today! The start of classes was moved to June 4! Wahahaha! Sorry! I'm just too happy today!

Here's chapter nine! Sorry it took me a long time to update. I'm really busy now. But I'll try my best to update more often again. Thanks to those who reviewed! And please review again!!! Thanks! And forgive me if there are grammatical errors and typos.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean went in to his room and saw her at the edge of the bed. He had never seen her cried like this before. Her tears fell down on the jewelry box she was holding that caught his attention. He sat beside her, looking at her with a heartbreaking face.

"He... he already broke up with me..." Riza whispered as she continued to sob. "Am I not good enough for him?"

He sighed. "No... You're too good for him... You're more than enough... Maybe that's why he thinks he doesn't deserve you..." He wanted to wipe her tears at the moment, but he hesitated. Though they already broke up, that didn't mean she'll be his possession. He didn't allow himself to embrace her, to even hold her hand, because he knew she didn't belong to him.

Minutes later and Jean heard a knock from the door. He went downstairs and immediately opened the door.

"Maes? Gracia? Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Jean asked as he opened the door wider and let them entered his house.

"Sorry to bother you Jean. But can I talk to her? I think there are lots of things she needs to know." Gracia said.

"Please Jean. This is a big misunderstanding between them. We must let her know it. I'll explain it to you if you won't mind to listen." Maes pleaded.

Jean nodded. "She's upstairs, Gracia, in my room." Gracia immediately rushed to his room. "Maes, please, I want to know everything."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riza?" Gracia called as she slowly entered the room.

"Gracia?" Riza ran to her and embraced her tightly. "Gracia... He... He broke up with me...!" She uttered as she cried on her shoulder.

Gracia smiled at her. "Relax girl. I'm here to help you." They both sat on the bed. She was still weeping, but at least Gracia was beside her to subside her pain.

"He... He broke up with me..." She repeated as she clutched the jewelry box.

"I know. But Riza, there are a lot of things you're not aware of." She noticed the jewelry box she was holding. "Open it."

Riza did what she said. She opened the box, and of course she'll find the same things in there: Roy's ring and a key. _"A key? Why didn't I notice it earlier?"_ She thought as she slowly stopped from crying.

"Come with us. I'll show you something." Gracia said as they both stood and went downstairs.

"Maes, she's ready. Let's go." Gracia said as he met Maes in the living room.

"Uh Jean, do you want to come with us?" Maes asked Jean who was sitting on the couch.

He smiled. "No thanks. I'll be fine here." He stood and looked at Riza as he widened his smile. "I think he deserves you..." He said as he hurriedly went up to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maes drove them to the mansion. Minutes later and they arrived at the said place. When they got out of the car, Riza was stunned on the beauty of the place. There's the majestic, three-story mansion, with the roof made of Terra Cotta red tiles founded with concrete, bricks, and limestone. Countless huge windows can be seen on all sides of the mansion. Flowers were planted around the house which made the whole place more splendid.

"We worked here together with some men in Central. He spent millions of his money, but he never used even a single cent from military funds. Even though Roy was tired from office work, he didn't forget to go here every night and help us finish this magnificent gift... just for you." Maes explained as they stood in front of the mansion.

Riza's eyes widened and she fell down on her knees. Her tears started to fall again and she covered her face with her hands. "B-but why? Why did he do all of this?! Why didn't he tell me?"

"I want her to be happy... That's what he always says..." Maes noted.

She wept more on his statement. "It's... It's my fault...! It's my stupidity!"

Gracia smiled and pulled her up by her hand. "It's okay. No one wants this to happen. Let's get in."

Riza wiped her tears and pulled out the key that she kept in her pocket. She opened the door and they entered the house. The mansion was bigger inside. The walls were painted with light cream; lots of paintings were hung; the furniture was made of high quality woods; and red carpets were laid on the floor. They all visited every floor, every room, and Riza memorized even the smallest corner of the place.

"I- I think I have to apologize to him." Riza said as they exited the house. "Thank you very much for your help."

"It's nothing, Riza. Roy really loves you." Maes said.

"Yeah, we knew he'll never cheat on you, so don't think of such things like that." Gracia added.

Riza smiled and wiped the remaining tears on her eyes. "Thanks again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy's phone rang. He couldn't believe someone could call him at his darkest moment. Finally, after some rings, he unwillingly answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered with a gloomy tone as he wiped his tears.

"Roy, it's me, Jean." He replied with the same tone as Roy's.

He was surprised to hear his voice on the other line.

There was silence.

"I... I know I don't deserve her. She's not mine. She can't be mine. She belongs to you." He sighed. "I think she still loves you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ooops! Sorry! I think it was too short. By the way, I think this fic will soon end because probably there are only three or four chapters remaining. Well, thanks to those who reviewed this fic and the other fic I made. And please review again. Thanks!


	10. Flowers

A/N: I'm very, very sorry if it took me a long time to update... OMG I'm very busy right now 'coz Physics is killing me... By the way thanks to those who reviewed my fic... And please review again... Thanks... Sorry if there are lots of grammatical errors or typos...

Disclaimer: I don't own Grace... and FMA...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza went back to Jean's apartment to pick her belongings. She was convinced that Roy loved her, and he never cheated. She searched for him throughout the house, and found him in his room.

"Jean?" She called as she saw him sitting on the bed with hands covering his face.

He was surprised to see her and instantly uncovered his face. "Riza? I- I thought you already went to your home?" He questioned as he wiped his tears that Riza seemed to notice.

"I left some things here and I don't want you to end up bringing them in my house." She paused as he stood. "You're crying?"

He lowered his head and looked away. "Uh... No... Actually, I'm... I'm happy for you, and for Roy." Tears started to appear again on his eyes.

She smiled. She walked closer and gently embraced him. "Thanks for being a good friend." She whispered on his ear and kissed him on his cheek. She slowly pulled away.

His eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't expect Riza to do that. But he managed to speak. "You're welcome." He simply said as he smiled.

She unhurriedly fixed everything and walked out of the room. "See you tomorrow." She said before she exited the place.

He was left alone in his room. But he didn't feel unhappy after all. "I guess I'm satisfied with that." He uttered as he gently stroked his cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already dark when Riza arrived at her house. She thought she had to call him. She dialed his phone number, but then decided to discontinue. She thought it would be informal to apologize through phone. She then heard Black Hayate barking again. _"There's someone outside." _She thought as she rushed to the door.

"Not again!" She uttered as she found black roses with thorns, drenched in poisonous liquid on her doorstep. This time, they were scattered all over the ground along with lots of notes. She picked up the papers first, but what was written on them were the same:

_"You'll be dead."_

She trembled on that note. Surely, someone wanted to kill her. She needed to be careful. She put on her gloves, picked all the trashes on the ground and threw them in the garbage can.

She sighed as she stared on the black roses. "I still want to live. I still have to apologize to him. I still want to have Roy back." There was silence. Then she got a good idea. "Flowers..." She happily said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, she didn't put on her usual blue military uniform. Instead, she wore a blue dress, and she let her hair down. She planned to go to a nearby flower shop to buy some flowers. _"Maybe some flowers will make him feel good."_ She thought as she placed a gun in her bag. She needed to be careful because she could die anytime.

She strolled on the streets and soon found the flower shop. She saw Grace, the shop owner, and greeted her.

"Good morning Grace!" Riza called.

Grace, who was fixing some flowers, turned around and surprised to see Riza behind her. "Oh! Good morning, too, lieutenant!" She replied happily.

She chuckled. "You can call me Riza. By the way, I want to buy some flowers. Do you have any idea what flowers to give for apology?" Riza asked.

"Of course! I'm a flower expert. If you want, I can arrange some beautiful flowers for you." Grace said as she pulled her in her shop. "Let's get in."

It was a room filled with beautifully arranged flowers. Some were on bouquets, some were on baskets, and some were on vases. There was a table and two chairs where they sat.

"Here, have something to drink." Grace offered as she placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Thanks." She sipped the tea, and then felt like something's unusual to the drink. It's delicious of course, but something else was blended in it.

"You might be wondering why it tastes different from the usual teas." Grace supposed. Riza nodded in response. "I mixed some nectar I extracted from flowers. Don't worry, it's safe to drink."

"You do love flowers, don't you?" Riza commented.

"Yeah! And I also love arranging them. So, where do you want the flowers to be placed?" She asked.

"Hmm... I think they'll look good in a basket. Besides, I'll give it to a man." Riza said.

"It's Roy, right?" Grace asked as she prepared some fresh flowers. She nodded.

Riza carefully watched as Grace fixed everything in the basket. She prepared thorn less red and white roses, pink azaleas, purple hyacinths, and white and blue hydrangeas. She thoroughly placed the red and white roses on the center, surrounded by azaleas and hydrangeas, and lots of hyacinths on the last layer.

"Wow!" Riza said in amazement.

Grace smiled. "It's not yet done. Wait here, I'll just get some ribbons." She said as she entered in a room nearby.

She stood and looked around. "This place is amazing." She uttered as she glanced at every flower around her. On a table nearby, she saw a vase with fresh white roses. "Beautiful..."

She stared at it for a long time. She lifted up the vase, but something behind it caught her attention. "What is this?" She picked up the small bottle containing a black liquid in it. She put down the vase and took a white rose. She opened the bottle and dropped a small amount of liquid on the rose petals.

"What the?!" She was bewildered by what she saw.

"Riza..." A voice called.

Riza turned around and saw Grace at the door, glaring at her.

"I never told you to just randomly touch anything in here." Grace said.

Riza looked at the rose, then to her. "Why didn't I realize it before?"

"Good observation, lieutenant."

"Now that I know, you wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore."

Grace smirked. "Yes... I know I can't hurt you... but what about the tea you drank before?"

Riza gasped, eyes widened with what she reminded. Her heart pounded very fast. _"Poison? No! She mixed that with sleeping pills... Damn... Why didn't I notice it?!_ _My gun..."_ She thought, but she then realized it was in her bag on the other table. She wanted to reach it, but too late, she felt dizzy, her sight soon turned blurry, her sense became drowsy, and she then unconsciously fell on the floor.

"Have a nice sleep, Lieutenant..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh no! Riza's in danger!!! I think it would take a long time before I update again... Oh how sad... Please review!!! Please, please, please... Thanks...!!


	11. Save Her

A/N: Hello there! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This might be a surprise for you. I'm very, very sorry if I left this fic on hiatus. It's been more than half a year since I last updated this fic. Forgive me, please? I became so busy and so lazy these past months. I'm sorry, everyone. Now I don't know if you are still interested in reading this crap of mine. Yeah you can kill me after reading this...

And as usual, please forgive me if there are grammatical errors or typos on this fic. I think I have lost my English writing skills (wait... do I even have any?). I'm very, very sorry guys.

Well, here we go. Read, enjoy, and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. She still felt dizzy and her head ached. She was tied up on a chair. She can hardly move or breathe. When fully awake, she remembered what had happened.

"What's that stench smell?" She whispered as she fully regained her senses.

"Corpse flowers..." A voice was heard as the lamp lit up and exposed Grace on Riza's vision.

The small lamp illuminated a part of the floor, and Riza was surprised to find a lot of corpse flowers around her.

Riza gritted her teeth and tried to free herself from the rope. Unfortunately, the rope was tied too tight around her body.

"Trying to escape?" Grace smirked and slightly raised the lamp. The light slightly brightened the room.

Riza lifted up her head. Her eyes widened as she saw a lot of black roses hanging above her. Not just black roses, but they still have thorns and were drenched in a poisonous liquid. She observed them and noticed a rope that was attached. Her eyes followed the rope and as she turned her head, she gasped in shock. The rope was also tied around her body.

"You know what will happen if you try to escape. If that rope snapped, those roses will fall on you. You won't be able to avoid it. I tied another rope on your feet." Grace explained.

Riza glared at her. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"It's because I want you to die!" Grace laughed wickedly.

"I didn't know that behind that graceful face and behind that beautifully decorated flower shop was a wicked witch concealed in a filthy hell!" Riza shouted.

Grace frowned and pulled Riza's hair down behind her. They glared at each other, eye to eye. "You stole him from me! You took everything from me! That ring you wear! That big mansion! His hugs! His kisses! His love! Those were supposed to be mine! But you stole everything!"

"He was never yours. He didn't say he loves you, didn't he?"

Grace was dumbfounded with what Riza said. She released her hair and slapped her left cheek.

"Say that again and you'll be dead." She remarked before walking out of the room.

She sobbed in pain. "Roy, please save me..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean entered the office. "Good afternoon... colonel." He saluted and greeted Roy with a smile as if nothing had happened.

Roy glanced at him and smiled. "So... how is she?" He asked.

"How is she? I thought she's with you now." Jean answered with a confused look. "And it's past twelve. She should be here now. Uhm... why don't you call her?"

Roy immediately dialed Riza's phone number. Several rings were heard on the other line, but no one answered. "No one's answering the phone." Roy sighed. "Is it true? Does she still love me?"

"Yeah." Jean glanced at him. "Please, make her happy. You know how painful it is to see her cry."

Roy nodded. "I think I have to see her now. I want to talk to her. I'm going to her house." Roy stood from his chair.

"Uhm... colonel." Jean called. "I may sound stupid but... I want to see her smile with you. Will you allow me?"

Roy smiled. "Sure. Let's go see her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy and Jean arrived at her house. They can hear Black Hayate barking happily from inside. Roy knocked several times but no one answered.

"No one is inside aside from Black Hayate." Jean said.

"Maybe she's sleeping." Roy assumed. "I'll go check her from the windows."

Roy walked around Riza's house and peeked at the glass windows. Everything seemed normal inside. He looked up to see her bedroom's window.

"Havoc! Havoc! Come here!" Jean swiftly went where Roy is. They were both surprised by the broken window of Riza's room. "I'll go inside. Havoc, look for the broken pieces of the glass on the ground."

Roy broke the door and rushed into Riza's bedroom. No one's in there. He then observed the broken window and saw the dried blood stains on it. _"Are these stains from Riza? No... it can't be. Everything looks fine here aside from this window. Riza would never jump out of the window without any reason." _He thought.

"Colonel! You must see this!" Jean shouted and Roy hurriedly went out.

"I found the broken pieces in this garbage can, but there is something else in here." He opened the can's lid and Roy got shocked with what he saw.

"Black roses? Where did these stuffs come from?" Roy lifted a rose and noticed the sticky liquid on it. The notes in the garbage can instantly caught their attention. They both read the notes.

"No! Someone wants to kill Riza! We need to find her!" Jean exclaimed.

"Jean!"

"What are you doing?! She's already missing and you're standing there as if everything's okay!" Jean shouted in anger.

Roy did not speak for a second and suddenly remembered something.

"_Oh, these? I got them from thorns. I was carrying too much roses and when I slipped, all of them fell on my arms."_

"_The blood stains... the wounds... the roses..."_ "Come with me! I think I know where she is!" Roy ran and Jean followed him. _"I will never forgive that bastard."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The flower shop is already closed. But Grace doesn't close her store this early." Jean indicated. He stared at Roy and realized something. "Don't tell me..."

"I knew it." Roy broke the shop's door and went inside. There they found broken vases, roses scattered everywhere.

Grace suddenly went out from a room. "Hello colonel. I'm very sorry but my shop is already closed. You can come back tomorrow if-"

"Where is she?! Where's Riza?! Tell me or I'll burn this shop of yours!" Roy screamed in rage.

She grinned and ran back into a room. The place was too dark and they followed her by the sound of her footsteps. Soon the sound stopped. Roy and Jean found themselves in a big room illuminated by a single light from a lamp.

"Roy... Roy... Are you there...?" A weak, soft voice was heard. The light gradually revealed Riza, completely exhausted, with Grace next to her.

"Riza!" Roy and Jean called.

"Release her." Roy calmly ordered. "Release her and surrender or else..."

"Or else what?" Grace chuckled. "You're gonna burn me? Just to inform you Mustang, I spilled some fuel on the floor. So go ahead, snap those fingers and let's see who gets toasted first. Well, why do I have to wait for your move? I can just drop this lamp anytime." She then pulled a knife from a holster hanging on her back. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I can just cut this rope and let those poisonous flowers fall on her!" She warned as she raised her lamp and illuminated the flowers above them. She then hid her knife as she saw Roy's shocked eyes.

"Grace please! No!" Roy shouted. "Please... please let go of her."

"Roy... I'm okay." Riza looked at him and smiled.

Grace suddenly slapped her face. "Speak again and I'll immediately kill you."

Roy gritted his teeth in anger. "What do you want from me?! I'll give you everything. Just let her go!" Roy was shivering in extreme wrath. Riza's life was at risk but he can't do anything to help her.

"What I want? Simple. Your love." She smirked. "Love me. Marry me. Give me that big mansion and spend the rest of your life with me! Promise me that you'll love me forever and I'll free her."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I will never love you? I love Riza. She's the only reason why I live. I will never be happy with you. Can't you understand that?!" Roy screamed as he eventually lost his temper.

Grace glared at him. "But I'm better than her! You know that!"

"No... You're not. You don't even know how to love. We love each other. Why do you have to ruin our relationship?" Riza got the strength to speak.

Grace then glared at her and pulled her knife. "Shut up!"

"Grace!" Jean suddenly called. "Grace, stop this."

"Jean..." She looked at him. "But you love her, right? You love Riza! Why don't you take her away from Roy?!" She shouted.

Jean smiled. "Because she's happy with him, and I'm satisfied with that. Can't you see? Roy is happy with her, too. If you're going to continue this, how will we end up?"

"But..." Her eyes were suddenly filled with tears.

Jean slowly walked towards her, but kept a little distance to be safe. "You need someone beside you. I know how sad it is to be alone. So please, let me be here for you, and let's start your life again." He looked at her eyes and gave a smile.

"Jean..." Her tears slowly rolled on her cheeks. She dropped her knife and didn't hesitate to come to him. "Jean..." She called again.

Jean slowly took the lamp from her hand and embraced her. "I'm sorry." He then hit her on her neck and she fell on the floor.

"You... liar..." She glared at him before she lost her consciousness.

Roy then rushed to Riza and embraced her. "Riza, are you okay? I... I'm very sorry. You suffered again because of me." He frowned as his tears suddenly flowed from his eyes.

"Roy..." Riza whispered as she began to cry.

"Colonel, we'll untie her." Jean said. "I can tie that rope on Grace so that the flowers won't fall. Let's just call the others and let them take her later."

Roy did what Jean said. "Jean, thank you very much."

Riza embraced Roy as the rope was untied from her. "Roy..." She cried again.

"It's okay. You're safe now. I love you, Riza."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oops! This is a long one, and I think this is kind of lame or boring. Okay, so now... you can kill me. Just kidding! But you can scold me nicely in your reviews if you want. Thank you for reading. Sadly, this is the second to the last chapter. So maybe I'll upload the last chapter before this week ends. I'm very sorry guys. I know I'm not a good writer. Well, thank you very much to those who will still read and review this fic. Thank you very much!

Oh and btw, thanks to winglessfairy25 for reminding me.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


	12. Surprise

A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry if it took me some days before I finally uploaded this chapter. Yeah this was supposed to be uploaded last Friday but I ended up watching the entire (FMA) series again and I don't even know why. Okay… we all know that this will be the last chapter of this fic. I apologize again for grammatical errors. I think I suck on this chap. Thank you and enjoy… and please review. Thanks!

By the way, if you're expecting this as a wedding chap, well, I'm sorry. It's not.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she?" Roy asked as Jean entered his office.

"Just as we thought, Grace has some mental disorder." Jean replied. "So, uhm… how's Riza?"

Roy smiled. "She's in her house. I told her to rest." He sighed. "I can't believe someone would do that to her just because of love. That nightmare… I don't want that to happen again."

"Well, Riza's safe now."

"That's all thanks to you, Jean."

"There you are Roy!" Maes happily shouted as he opened the door. "Let's go!"

Roy stood with a puzzled look. "Huh? Where? I did not set any appointment with you today."

"Havoc, you know what to do." Maes said as he went out of the room.

Jean then pulled out a long cloth and covered Roy's eyes.

"Havoc! What is this?!" Roy complained as he pulled the cloth away from his face.

"Relax, sir. It's a surprise." That statement calmed Roy. Jean then proceeded on tying the cloth around Roy's head.

"Surprise?" Roy questioned.

"You'll find out when we get there." Jean assured as he guided Roy on his way.

"Hmm… I wonder what that surprise is. One thing's for sure. Riza's involve in it. Am I right?" Roy smirked as he continuously walked on the hallway.

"Haha! Yeah." Jean simply laughed.

"Is it a free vacation for the two of us? Free pictures of Riza? Riza on a swimsuit?" He smirked as he started thinking nasty things about his girl.

"In my opinion, sir, her surprise tonight is better than those. And please, don't share those thoughts with me… you know…" Jean joked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dropping from the car, Roy was now left in a quiet, cool place. He felt like no one's around now. "Havoc? Maes? Are you guys still there? Can I take this cloth off my eyes now?"

"Yes you may, my dear." Roy heard a familiar voice. He then untied the cloth behind his head.

"Haha! I know it's you, Riza. I-" He suddenly paused in shock.

Riza smiled at his surprised face. "Welcome to our new house, Roy." She was wearing a light blue, knee-length, strapless sheath dress, which perfectly fits her body. She let her hair down, which made her looked more beautiful.

Roy regained his senses and looked on his left. He realized they were standing at the façade of their stunning, huge house. "So, this is your surprise?" He snorted. "This house is supposed to be my surprise to you."

She chuckled. "Nope, you're wrong." Riza walked closer to him. "Let this house be our witness."

She stared at his face for a moment before taking his left hand.

"Roy Mustang, will you marry me? Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" She opened her right fist, revealing the ring that was returned to her before.

It surprised him at first, but he quickly smiled and replied. "Yes, I will marry you and I will absolutely spend the rest of my life with you… in this house or anywhere in the world. I love you, Riza Hawkeye."

She then smiled and placed the ring on his ring finger. "I love you, too."

They both stared at each other's eyes for a moment before she slowly placed her lips on his. He then wrapped her in his arms and returned the kiss.

They both smiled after breaking the kiss. "Let's get in. I want to spend this night with you." He smirked. Before she could utter a word, he immediately carried her on his arms, bridal style.

"Whoa! Hey be careful." She chuckled.

"Yes my dear." He said and kissed her cheek.

"A proposal from a girl sure is weird, but sweet." Jean said as he and Maes watched them from a distance.

"They're finally together." He sighed. "And… I have the pictures! I have the pictures!" Maes giggled. "I can't wait to show this to everyone!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay… short isn't it? I know. I didn't write their wedding simply because…. I don't know how a wedding goes XD. Honestly, I haven't witnessed a wedding ceremony in my life. Forgive my stupidity. Oh well, this story is done, but I'm thinking if anyone of you can make a wedding chap for this and I'll just write your name on it… that's just an offer but if you're interested you can send me a message. Another thing, I found a wedding picture of Roy and Riza, and according to the one who uploaded it at it is officially made by Hiromu Arakawa! OMG OMG OMG! I'm currently using it as my avatar/image but if you want the full-size image I can send it to you through email.

Okay, enough of my insanity. My mission is complete XD.Thank you to those who read and reviewed this fic. Thank you very much!


End file.
